


Colourblind 色盲

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我是色盲。我看不到別人所看到的，無論是他們描述的蔚藍天空，抑或柔軟綠草，我都看不到。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colourblind 色盲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Colourblind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182602) by Tempted Sacrifice. 



> 授權：

　　人生中首次，我渴望自己能夠看到色彩。現在你可能會問，這是什麼意思？

　　我是色盲。我看不到別人看到的，無論是他們描述的蔚藍天空，抑或柔軟綠草，我都看不到。

　　過去這並沒有為我帶來困擾，因為我能夠透過閱讀了解所有顏色。儘管我知道的只是名字，而不是實際的色彩，挺可悲的。但正如我所說，這並沒有為我帶來絲毫困擾。

　　直到我遇見西弗勒斯•斯內普。

　　他獨一無二，與眾不同。他卻對此一無所知，讓我著迷，令我好奇。你怎麼可能不知道自己對大多數人，那些不畏懼你的人的影響呢？

　　而我喜歡，或許甚至可以說是愛他這一點？他沒有嚇著我，那個他建起的堅硬圍牆。他欲使我恐懼的企圖只會令我更想要他，我對他的愛達到新的高度。每當我聽著他說話，看著他攪拌大釜內的液體時流暢的動作，我就渴望自己能夠看到色彩。這樣我就可以看到他髮色確切的濃淡，他美麗動人的眼睛。

　　黑與白削弱了一些他所擁有的彆扭的英俊，噢，這讓我想看到一切，那些我敢肯定包圍著他的鮮艷奪目的色彩。

　　「洛夫古德小姐，你知道把那些火蜥蝪皮膚薄片與蠑螈眼睛混合有多危險嗎？」他男中音的聲線使我從思緒回到現實，我轉過眼睛看著他，臉上是如夢似幻的笑容。他怒視著我，清楚知道我的問題出在哪裡。

　　「是的，實際上我知道。如果你混合這兩種特定材料，尤其是將這種易揮發的魔藥製成帶色液體的時候，你可能會遭受比鑽心咒糟糕上十倍的疼痛。」我的目光迷失於他的瞳仁，我看到他漆黑的眼睛深處閃爍驚訝。我笑得更歡，他不自覺踏前一步令我的臉升溫，藥草和煙霧強烈的氣味進入我的鼻。我輕輕呼吸，想要品嚐那純粹的西弗勒斯的氣味。

　　「很好。」他咳嗽了一聲，突然轉身離去，長袍在身後優美翻滾。他再次走到辦公桌前，用十個小小的樣品瓶裝起魔藥。他的魔杖一抖，木製套組旋轉後消失，大概是送去了校醫院。因為瓶子被標籤為不同種類的魔藥，例如補血、止痛、醒神等。

　　「斯內普教授？」我頓了一頓，等待他轉過臉看著我再繼續。「這看起來有沒有什麼不妥？」

　　他上前一步，目光專注於魔藥，眉間有一道小小的皺紋。片刻後他點了點頭，我的心在胸口猛烈跳動。我變出一個小小的瓶子，將一些透明的液體倒進裡面，再輕輕將頭向後傾，魔药就快速滑落我的喉嚨。

　　起初，我以為我做錯了什麼，因為沒事發生。但隨後事物开始出現變化。

　　黑與白化為多種顏色，我驚訝地觀看一切緩慢進入我的生命，就像某個人用他或她的魔杖嗖一聲粉刷整個房間。笑聲溢出唇邊，我的手指滑過桌上，帶著驚嘆。那深褐色現在對我來說如此誘人。

　　我轉過頭，喘著氣，眼睛尾随我那禁慾的教授。他的黑髮在臉的兩側輕輕垂落，勾勒出蒼白的臉頰，兩顆份外顯眼的黑色眼珠目不轉睛看着我，我飲完整瓶魔藥。情不自禁，我伸出雙手環繞他的身軀，緊緊擁抱著他。眼簾後盡是熾熱的淚水，我把頭埋進他的長袍皺褶中，他的氣息在我身邊飄蕩，使我舒適安詳。我得到所有直到此刻前，對我來說還是陌生的事物。

　　「非常感謝你，先生。」我低聲道，情感充沛，聲音哽咽。我嘗試表達我的感激之情，卻不知道從何說起，因為從未有人對我這麼親切。眼見他站得如木板僵硬，正當我想放開他，我就感覺到強壯的手臂環抱我的腰。我放鬆去感受他的碰觸，幾個月來首次覺得平靜。

　　過了一會，他放手後退了幾步。我绊倒了一下，但又迅速恢复對四肢的控制。我站直身體，準備離開教室。但步出門外前，我一轉身。金髮在身後飛揚，我對著他微笑。

　　「你不知道這對我有多意義重大，能夠看到其他人天天可以看到的事物，以及能夠看到你；我一直以來都很仰慕你，但沒有什麼能與你完整的肖像相比。我始終覺得你很俊美，但沒有什麼能與此相比。你擁有驚人的氣質。我有讀過這方面的書，但我從未想過自己可以親眼目睹。從未。」

　　「我可能被大多數人稱為瘋子，但我對鑑定人很是在行。你是好人，西弗勒斯。我不知道該怎樣感謝你為我花費的時間，局促在這狭小空間，試圖來個針對色盲的治療。還有，小心注意旺奇，牠有著趁人們不為意時攻擊的傾向。狡猾的生物。」

　　然後我離開了房間，輕輕關上身後的門，一蹦一跳回到寒冷的走廊，看到變得不同的世界——魔藥大師為我添上了色彩。

　　他令我願望成真。


End file.
